Resource management and capital management tools assist in maintaining a stock of competencies that contribute to the growth of an organization and produce working-capital or economic value. To accomplish the tasks involved in resource and/or capital management, transactions and collaborations between software applications and programs associated with management tools are employed. Typically, numerous user interfaces to interact with such applications are provided to accomplish the underlying transactions and collaborations, which may become cumbersome over time.